My heart told me one thing but my Mind screamed another
by XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? What if instead Francis was the King of Scotland and the one with the legitimate claim to the English Throne? And Mary was the Dauphine of France? How would their life go then... Okay this also a little snippet: I can't believe that my own mom would do this to me. She sold me to the French as a game piece on a chessboard.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I was like really pissed at what Henry did during the first season... by playing with Mary and like his reluctance for her and Francis to be married. So this was a way to get anger out of my system. Ok last point this starts and ends with Frary together Forever so I am going to be brisk and say it's only frary with maybe other pairings in between it it will be frary at the end (whenever that is) so if ur here for Mary X Louis Conde or Mary X Bash or Francis X Lola or Francis X Olivia... Francis X OC... don't bother evening reading my story really don't you'll be devastated in the end and I would hate for that to happen to my fellow reign fans**.

Prologue:

"Oh my god..." Marie design Guise said. What Happened she didn't know... all she knew was that her Daughter Mary Stuart was going to be married to Francis Valois in a few years.

He had been here, at French Court like three years ago and her husband, James Stuart and Catherine de Medici had agreed to have their kids married when he was 16 and she was 15.

Now he was on his way from Edinburgh to Calais by boat. And from there Mary, her daughter would receive as her new fiancee at the port.

She worried about her daughter's safety, but more importantly how would she deal with the fact that they were to be married in about 6 months. She knew Mary and Francis shared a special bond, but would that be enough to to last her daughter a life time of sitting on the throne of three kingdoms and a new husband that would be hers in front of the eyes of god.

"By God's will save us all..." Marie whispered faintly so that only her husband could hear it as the Scottish ship anchored on the shore below.

Mary's POV: _As soon as the ship docked, I saw a golden haired boy with curls and a pair of celestial blue eyes meet my brown orbs and I knew we wouldn't get along too well._

Francis's POV: _I met those brown orbs from afar and I knew that the minute she was my wife... I would cherish her forever and love till the end of my life. She would be the one to help me through all of my personal and political conflicts, that she would be my savior in life._

No POV: If only they thought the same thing...

 **Author's note: I am a new author and I won't be one of those who needs reviews to post but if I don't get like five or six reviews in like two weeks I will cancel the story... but if u want me to continue let me hear through the reviews people. And also lmk what is good or bad. Constructive Criticism always welcome..Finally, if u have any suggestions on how to make it better I am open to them... but that doesn't mean I will used all of them... and if I really see someone who is persistent on me continuing you'll get a shout out.**

 **Till next time my fellow Frary loverz...**


	2. Chapter 1:The new Beginning

_It has been 4 more years and now I was 14 years old and my birthday (December 8th) was only 3 weeks away. It stressed me out such because that meant in 3 weeks I would not only be the the future queen of France but the new and present queen of Scotland. It wasn't the fact that I would be married for the sake of my country, I mean that part I new was always going to happen because I was born into the Valois dynasty. What I was really worried about was if we would only be together in name and if he, my future intended would have a mistress. I so worried what would happen if I was barron. What if I never fulfilled my duty to not only my country but his country and even the fact that a king no a man wants an heir? Anyway I am going off track. So I am really worried about the 9. I mean how could you be intimate with someone you barely knew. How my mother did that I don't know. Thank god she did or I wouldn't exist, off point again Mary._

She ripped her mind away from those awful thoughts and instead focused on the happy thoughts about being away from the prying eyes of French court because the wedding was taking place in Scotland. Oh right my servants need to finish packing my things because Scotland was my new home and the only people who were going to be there with me for like the first 2 days after the wedding was my father and mother. I was so scared about moving away from my home land, but I knew with _My Francis_ it would not be as bad because we loved you.

Francis's POV : _I can't believe that my own mom would do this to me. She sold me to the French as a game piece on a chessboard. My mother who only had me as her one, and only child. Though I could see why she did it, but that didn't make it right. In fact that made possibly worse. Anyway, I am going to be a husband in like 3 weeks to my Childhood friend who I lived with for about 8 years broken up. I mean when I first met her I felt this feeling in my stomach. It made me queasy and nauseous, but my mom never knew that I felt it. It all started to escalate when we would sneak through the passageways every other night to sneak kisses and to play games after our governess's left us for the night. One night, when she was 13 and I was 14 I almost took her maidenhead. Though I stopped it the feeling never went away. It only seemed to subside for a few years untilI saw her later in life._


	3. Chapter 2: A fast approaching love

_Chapter 2: Edinburgh , Scotland_

 _Francis: My day started off really slow in fact I couldn't wait for it to be over. All I enter was to trudge to my bed chamber , but it was it midday. When he returned to his room claiming illness for the rest of the day. All he wanted was to have the day end because it was 1 day until they were married and in the 1 day they wouldn't see each other till she was at the altar the next evening._

Not even half an hour later his mother barged in only to see him and his betrothed sharing a very passionate kiss. "Francis II de Valois, how dare you almost compromise you betrothed." His mother screamed while she pulled him away by the ear leaving a guilty looking Mary of the chaise. "No, Mrs. Valois I was the one who kissed your son. It's my fault not his." Mary said in a quiet but serious tone. Catherine turned to the now 14 year old Mary and stared in bewilderment. "Mary... are you lying to protect my son because I won't have that if it's the case?" " No Mrs. Vallis , I was waiting for him when he came back this afternoon, my lessons ended a bit early today so I thought I could surprise him." Catherine saw it then Mary truly loved her son with her heart. " Mary, my dear that was very thoughtful of you." " Mrs. Valois if it's okay would you mind letting my mom know that I will be at my dress fitting in an hour. I have some things to take care of before I can meet her." Catherine whirled around to her son. "No funny business from you young man. And Mary I'll let your mom know." And with that Catherine de Medici left her son's chambers.

"That was quite the lie you told Mary." Francis ushered out in a hushed voice.

Though before Mary could even breathe her lower lip was caught in another passionate kiss. Then all is sudden Francis did something new, he bit her lower lip which earned a little whimper from Mary. Then his tongue slid across her lips to ease the pain he caused. Backing away Mary time their kiss and her breath came out a bit shaky. " Well that was certainly new and enjoyable." At that Francis smiled and pulled close for another kiss but instead Mary titled her head about his lips landed on the slope of her neck. He was surprised at her brazen move but only for a few seconds before he was gently suckling her neck and he even bit her soft flesh behind her ear. She moaned lightly but pushed him away from her. He stumbled back a bit and looked sad that she had stopped him. "Francis... that was wow and new and exciting but we have to be careful u must not have my virtue questioned or we may not be married." Francis shook his head to say he understood. Though his next move did the complete opposite of what she wanted. He wrapped her arms around her waist and crushed his lips to hers and she instantly responded with so much more fevor. She never noticed that they needed up on the bed. Until she saw the white pillows. Though she knew where this was going and she would be comprised soon but she wanted it to happen so badly. That when she felt him pull on the strings of her corset she didn't stop him.

Meanwhile in the guest chambers up two flights of stairs and in a separate wing:

"Ooo Ouch. That's cold." Catherine said as she felt the cold stone wall of the castle against her newly exposed bare back. Then all of a sudden her back was scraped open when he moved her body up and down agonist the wall. "Oh... Catherine. I love you so much." Henry said. Then it was there and Catherine felt her high intensifying.

Her dress was long discarded and Henry only donned his leather pants. Then she felt a sensation like none before she felt a tightness like none other. Needless to say she was content on how she spent the rest of her afternoon.

Back in Francis's Room:

 _"FRANCIS" she breathed out shakily after another round of breathless kisses and passion from the both of them. She felt something push her legs apart, and recognized it as his knee. Then nothing. She realised he was no longer atop her, but instead. He was cradling her with his arms around her waist._

 _"_ Francis why did you stop ? , I told you I wanted this." " I know Mary I just couldn't bring myself to compromise you a day before purpose wedding. " " I guess you're right, but as soon as we're married I will keep you pay for this." "You may do as you please as soon as we are man and wife in front of god. Though just to help for tomorrow maybe I will show how it will all happen for the consummation tomorrow. " "Please Francis indeed demonstrate"

Henry and Catherine's Room:

Moans could be heard throughout the hallway by their door. "Henry, that's it... _OH OH OH OH... OH HENRY OH MY GOD YES._ " Is all you heard then a loud crash and an Italian cuss or two. And then you heard the bed spring back...


	4. Chapter 3: The Most Magical Day

The wedding Day:

Mary nervously paced her bedroom floor. Her mother was nowhere in sight and Lola had yet to turn your to help with her hair for the wedding. So Greer dressed and did her makeup and hair. Her mother steamed into the room only to find her beautiful daughter dressed and ready to go towards the great hall.

Marie was tearing and her daughter could see that. "Mom don't worry about me I'll be fine..." "Oh sweetie I know that I just don't want to leave you here and go back to France but a queens duty is never done till her kings is done." "Mother thank you for a nine the amazing wedding tour, have a safe journey back to France. And I will see you soon. Francis and I will see you there in about a year."

There was a knock on the door which signaled it was time to get going. "Mary we have to go" Greer said. "Just a minute" Mary and Marie responded in unison.

The great Hall:

Mary: As I walked down the aisle I could feel everyone's stare on me. The way the blue eyed and golden haired boy that recently was in my dreams every night right in front of me.

Francis: All I could think about was that in mere moments this wonderful women would be my wife on not only name but in love as well. I also, noticed that the priest was mumbling what sounded like wedding vows. Then suddenly I felt a terrible pain in my hand. I looked down for a brief moment to see Mary's hand squeezing it hard and rough.

Then it was my turn to recite. 'I Francis the II de Valois of the Scottish are hereby married to you Mary the I de Stuart of the French in front of god and family. I am forever tied to you in marriage till death does us part.' I chuckled inwardly a little at the last part. When we finished signing our contact the crowd erupted in cheers.

As soon as we exited the hall. I pulled her away from the entrance to a little alcove where no one would see us because they were all still inside.

"Francis" she gasped as I cornered her there. With my one arm above her head and the other at her side. I didn't give her the chance to say more because I crushed my lips to hers and I immediately got a response when she kissed me back with much more fevor, while her hands snaked around my neck and pulled me impossibly closer. Then as I tried to prop her lips open with my tongue I felt a sharp pain and a oozy liquid on my tongue. I noticed it was blood which means she bit me. The he mouth opened and my tongue snaked through and the battle of dominance began. Tongue against tongue .

Then the doors to the great door burst open and heard laughter . "Francis, stop, we have to stop" she breathed out as I went to suck her neck lightly. "People are coming." "And? " I questioned. "And we need to go the reception the I am all yours." "Ugh... Fine, you better not pull any shenanigans while were dancing or I may not be able wait till later."

We entered the hall for the first time as husband and wife. We had to share a dance set or two.

When the first one started she placed her hands around my neck and my around her waist. Then I spun her in and out while she squealed in delight. Oh how I love that squeal. I thought to myself. Then my father's voice boomed throughout the hall. "Everyone Francis and Mary Valois."

They cheered then I saw people leaving slowly. Oh... Right it's time for that ceremony. I only hoped that Mary would be okay because I couldn't bear to hurt my new bride.

My god why are there so many witnesses surely only a few would suffice.

Francis must of known what I was feeling because he wrapped his arm even tighter around my waist and that drew me out of my thoughts. Then Greer pulled me away to get ready. As each cloth of my dress was shed till I was left with nothing but my shift. I could see how it intrigued my new husband as he entered the room. He was wearing a night top and pants very basic. Ad he stalked towards me I noticed his eyes were a bit darker than before. That when it came to me. His eyes were dark with lust and desire, for me Mary Stuart, his Mary, just Mary.

Then he did something I never thought possible. He slowly moved forward and captured my lips. The kiss lasted so long I never even noticed the multiple witnesses leave the room till I pulled away for breath. "Francis, where are they going?"

"Mary, I know that you don't want your first time to be in front of all these witnesses. And my dad said that they will just check the bedding later." Francis said in such a sweetheart tone it made me cry.

"Francis, that's very thoughtful, but with you the entire castle could watch." she had a surprised look on her face because she had never been so brazen before. He laughed a little at that. "If that's the case i could call them back in here."

"No Francis don-" Her sentence was cut off by his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. When he removed his hands the cupped her face and pulled back ever so slightly. He laughed lightly. "Mary I would never do that to you. Now come here." And with that each time he kissed her more the closer they got to the bed.. Eventually they fell back on the bed and she was already rid of her shawl and he his shirt. He lightly pushed her gown up enough to see her mid-thigh section. She felt a cool breeze and suddenly moved her head away from his as he came to place another kiss on her plump, swollen lips from all of their kissing. His lips instead landed on her neck and with that his tongue found the sensitive, soft flesh just below her ear.

"Francis" came out in something between a whimper and a moan. He moved his mouth to her earlobe and started to nibble lightly, which earned a moan.

He continued this while her wandering hands ran up and down his bare chest. They moved lower to his breeches and started to unlace them when he stopped nibbling and instead pinned her wrists to the mattress above her head. He was going to take his time and not rush this, because he wanted to let her been pleasured before the pain could even manifest.

She felt overwhelmed. The pleasure was increasing quickly and she wanted no needed release immediately.

Francis never felt so good in any way before today. It was only better that Mary was the one he was experiencing it with. She when he was focusing his mouth on the other side of her neck untwisted her hands and finished removing his breeches and she pulled them down until she could see his manhood. As she grabbed it in not one but both hands she wrapped them around and at that moment his knee pressed her legs open a bit. HE repositioned himself so he was at her entrance.

"Mary, you are the love of my life. You know that right?" he asked. All she could do was shake her head yes, but them her face showed confusion and then pain. She understood what he was getting at. As he entered she felt a short pierce of pain then her senses became too overwhelmed. She shuddered in pure ecstasy then she felt herself coming down from her high. She was almost relaxed again when she tensed up around him and she felt his hot, and warm seed spill out inside her and she drifted off in sleepiness but not before she felt him pull out of her and crawl under the covers with her and wrap his arms around her waist.

The last thing she heard from him was in a husky voice. "I love you Mary, and I couldn't have hoped for any other one to be my wife."


	5. Chapter 4:The return of the Royal Couple

It was 3 months later when the couple returned to the Edinburgh Castle after their honeymoon. Mary walked through the halls of the castle overly excited. She found her husband in a meeting with his father. She asked the guard to announce her arrival.

"Hear ye, Hear ye. Mary the I of Scotland and the Dauphine of France." Henry stared in bewilderment as to why Mary would stop by his advisory meeting but he shut up the advisors.

"Mary, my dear what brings you to the privy room?" Henry questioned

"It's more of a private matter that wish to only share with you your highness and my husband."

"Very well, you lords are dismissed for the day." Henry boomed

" Um... I don't know how to put it perfectly so..."

"Well out with it dear." Henry said slightly losing his patience with her. "Father don't yell at Mary as you can see she is a bit stressed about what she is going to say. Dear what is it you wish to share?"

"Okay so you know how it's my duty to produce an heir not just for France but for Scotland as well." 'Yes' they answered in unison.

"Well it's safe to say that duty has been fulfilled. The Midwife said I will have a healthy babe by June." Francis ran over and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Francis" his father scolded. "You must be careful not that she is with child. Mary my dear congratulations and from now on you will do nothing but rest, because even I see from afar that you are easily 2 and 1/2 money the along."

" Thank you, your majesty. If it's okay may I retire with my husband to our chamber for the remainder of the day?"

"Why of course my dear? You must call me Henry and if you want or need anything I am just a letter or page away."

"Thank you your maj-Henry."

In Francis bed chambers:

"Mary how did you keep it a secret for so long?" He breathed out. "I have my ways, Francis."

"Okay." He was about to kiss me when I had the need to hurl so I abruptly jumped up and ran to my chamber pot.

"Mary, are you okay?"

"Yes Francis, this is just a normal thing during pregnancy."

"Mary I am just going to call my mother to tell her the news. Is that okay?" "Yeah, but I want to tell her."

"Of course my love."

1 hour later:

"Francis I'm sorry, that I'm late my page just gave me the message."

"You are excused mom, but mom onto more important matters."

"Yes, my dear what is it?"

"Mary has something she wants to tell you personally? Mary my dear are you okay yet?" Catherine had a look of confusion on her face until she heard the wretched sound and instantly recognized it.

Mary came out and said "I'm sure you know by now what that means, but just in case you should know I'm pregnant with the heir to three kingdoms."

"My dear how wonderful, we will throw a party at first light so that the whole castle will know and we will deliver a letter to your parents in France."


	6. Chapter 5:Just an ordinary week until

It was a rough five months for Mary constantly vomiting and her newly swollen ankles at the end of the day. If it weren't for the fact that Francis was rarely needed because his dad was here. He was the one to rub her ankles and to soothe her while she had sickness. The Midwife and physician said the morning sickness should soon pass and she will have a healthy babe by the 1st week of June.

Mary was so excited that she was going to be a mom less than a year into her marriage. She quickly made her way around her chamber to the door where a knock had just sounded. Francis was still not back from this emergency meeting that had interrupted their free afternoon. When she opened the door she found her husband that was waiting to take their daily walk like each night before, this is because the midwife said moving around was going to help the baby.

2 months later:

She heard a faint knock and then a guard say through the door "Your majesty, someone has ordered a gift ordered and delivered, but the messenger won't say who its from."

"Okay, you may enter and leave the box by the door, I will retrieve it there."

"Of course, your majesty."

She opened the door but there was no one there, only a bouquet of roses with a card. The card read 'you are my miracle, but your beauty will be the death of me' there was no name. She wondered who would right this and why. One person came to mind her husband that was not in bed with her.

She closed the door and walked away only to hear a commotion and open the door to find the same golden haired boy the one with the celestial blue eyes who pierced her soul. She grabbed him by the ear into the chamber and slammed the door shut.

"What game are you playing Francis? First roses and a card with no name, then you create a scene outside with the guard. What has you acting so stupidly? You know what don't answer that I see why you are doing this. Am I not spending enough time with you right?"

Instead of answering me he kissed me hard. I refused to give I steeled myself and didn't respond. He stepped back and spoke " I guess I was right you don't love me like you used to." No Francis that wasn't it I have been worrying over the baby it's supposed to come any day now and I don't know if I can survive the birth.

"Francis you know very well that our first of many children are due very soon. I can't worry about pleasing you when I have a child to think about till he is born." she stated matter of-factly.

She grasped his hands bringing them up to her cheeks and pulled him closer by his neck and brought to a bruising kiss. He felt her open her mouth a little and he easily slipped his tongue in, tangling it with hers and the battle was easily overcome as she had little strength to spare on battling for tongue dominance .

I sunk to my knees and placed my head against her protruding abdomen. I thought in a matter of a few days I would be a father and she a mother. And this little bundle of joy inside her would be in my arms then. I secretly wished for a daughter with her brown orbs and brown hair, but I knew she wanted a son that would have my blue eyes and blonde hair. I also knew we needed a son for the realm.

Later in the week:

"AHHHHHHH... FRANCIS." interrupted my thoughts. "AHHHHHHH FRANCIS. THE BABY I THINK IT'S COMING." I could feel a wetness on my shirt and I realised her water broke. I rushed to my feet and supported as we made our way down the corridor towards the birthing chamber. I stopped for a brief moment to tell the aguard "notify the King and queen, and the queen's ladies that the princess maybe going into labor... don't stand there do it now."

As the guard scurried away I turned my attention back to Mary who I seemed to lost, till I saw her hobbling away down the corridor she paused briefly in front of the door.

Mary's POV :

The pain intensified every second that I just stood. I burst into the room startling the Midwife. She really didn't seem to mind when she noticed that I was in labor.

"My lord, lady you're in labor."

"You think I don't know." I snapped back.

"Sorry Agnes, I'm in a lot pain."

A couple of hours later and a few cuss words in any language she knew and screams.

She heard tiny little wails of a newborn.

"Congratulations your majesty, you have a ..."


	7. Chapter 6: Life is just Fine

This is a direct continuation of last chapter, so without further ado.

"Congratulations your highness , you birth a...:

Francis barged into the room then. He wasn't allowed in when you were giving birth. (it's a custom)

"Mary, mother how is the babe?"

"Don't worry Francis I and our _sons_ are fine."

" _Sons? Mary what do you mean by Sons?"_

"I mean I was pregnant with twins?

He rushed over in so much joy he forget she would be sore .Before he could hug her his mother pulled him away.

"Francis be careful, Mary will be sore after the birth you have to be gentle with her."

Henry burst into the room. "Mary my dear I hear you delivered your child successfully. Is it true?"

"No Henry,tis not true because I delivered twins."

"Twins Oh that is wonderful dear." He replied. "Mary, may I hold one?" Henry asked quietly.

"Why of course Henry. Come I will give you your grandson who was going to be named Henry the III de Valois."

"Mary you needn't name a babe after me."

"Henry nonsense I must. The other is named Francis the III de Valois."

"After me ?" Her husband questioned

"Yes and no. After you , my dear husband. And your late uncle, the king's brother."

"Oh, Mary how touching, we'll leave you two to celebrate."

"Bye Catherine and Henry."

"OH, father give me little henry ."

"Right, here you go son."

 _ **2 weeks later:**_

 _Mary thought: if only my husband could see what I was up to, he wouldn't wait to join me. In the mean time I will check on my little henry and Francis._

There in our chambers (I still get over that fact.)

I was cooing them to sleep after feeding them. Just as their tiny eyelids covered their eyes the doors burst open and they started wailing. I turned to see the offender to find it was my husband.

"Oh, Mary I'm so sorry, here let me help you out with them. "

They rocked their little princes to bed then Francis pulled Mary into a searing kiss. "Mmmmm. Francis Valois what was that for huh? First you wake up new kids, then you put them back to bed and now you kiss me. Well because of your little stunt you not getting any more tonight." She stated, then walked briskly over to the bed and laid down.

"Mary..." Francis said chuckling.

"What Francis, what do you want can't you see I am tired from this?"

"Of course I noticed darling, but I miss my wife who has not time for me because she is dealing with my mini miracles, But you must know I do this because I live you."

"What is this so called surprise?"

"I'll tell you after you finish packing close for 2 weeks and you pack the things for the children." She finished you rather quickly. She then wandered the halls till she reached Francis's old chambers. Then she heard a sound. When she walked in the room to see two servants in a rather inappropriate scene. "You there, why are you here" she asked. "Your majesty, we were..."

" I don't care what you were get out of your prince's chambers."

She walked away to their shared chambers. She entered and saw cascading vases of flowers from france.

When she a noise on the bed she turned towards and she neared closer, she was pushed down onto the bed. "Francis" she screamed and screamed. Then she saw his blue eyes in the intruder.

"Francis, what's the meaning of this?"

"I just want to have fun."

And with that fell back together on the bed.

When she woke she felt a tight arm around his waist and the person pulled her tighter to themselves. "Mmmmm." Francis said.

"Where is my wife going? Does she plan on leaving me in the middle of the night?"

"NO, Your wife was just turning to see her prince charming."

"Oh now I'm prince charming, okay." Francis replied. "No you're not _prince charming, you're my prince charming."_ He chuckled deeply at that, pulled even closer, and sheath her from the door protectively. And they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

She l awoke later to wails from Francis. "Francis, what's wrong baby? Are you hungry? It's okay mama is here."

She quickly lulled him back to sleep and her husband awoke. "Hey where are you Mary?"

"I'm right here, husband your son just woke up."

"So now their only _my_ \\\children? What did I do to deserve such treatment?"

"Nothing, but your mom always told me how much of a trouble you were as a kid. So I assumed they were your kids, because I never woke in my sleep continuously, much like Francis and Henry do."

"Well mom, thanks for the at knowledge I already knew." He replied sarcastically.

"If you knew it, why must I repeat it?" She questioned with a slight smirk in her face.

He got up out of bed and walked over to her at the window. His arms snaked around her waist

"You know your kisses are more easily obtained that your words."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now "

"Like what?" Francis questioned the curiosity evident on his voice.

"Like..."

I took a moment to breathe

"Like..."

"Mary like what?" Francis asks while shaking me violently.

"Mary what is it you know you can tell me anything." Francis says now worriedly.

"Francis, calm down I just am worried what will happen with the Protestant rebels in Scotland." She sighed deeply.

"Mary, don't worry we will smooth it over later, right now I just want to adorn my wife and children with as much love as possible." He responds to me.

"Francis honey, I get that, it's just that I feel like now that you will be king in a few months you must spend as much time with us, before you can't be cause of your duty."

"Mary, I would never let duty get in the way of you and..." He trailed off because I interrupted his sentence. "Francis, you say that now, but you can't and won't be able to keep that promise later on. You know I thought we agreed "No more making promises we can't keep' I thought you meant it. Good to know you didn't mean." I say now with tears streaming down my face. I pulled away from our embrace. I checked on our little Henry and little Francis, before throwing on my night clothes and walking out of our room. I could hear my husband calling me loud enough to hear, but not enough to wake the sleeping guard that was posted outside.

I was walking for a good ten or so minutes before I reached my designated destination. It was Bash and Kenna's chambers. I knocked softly and heard some muffled voices and footsteps. The door opened to reveal a half asleep bash answer and might I add he was shirtless.  
"Mary, is everything alright, what happened? Is it Francis?, the Twins?"

"Bash, don't worry nothing's wrong, it's just Francis, and I got into an argument and I wanted to talk to Kenna."

"She's asleep right now. Would like to enlighten me on the situation maybe I could be of use."

"Oh, Bash what am I going to do Francis has this idea that his duties can come second to his family, but that is not at all true."

"Mary, have you told him the opposite, honestly if anyone can make him see reason it's you. I just think you should go back and have a civil talk and explain."

"Yes, Bash this is perfect."

"Glad to be of service, but is there any way I can get back to sleep. I just dozed off an hour ago. Jenna hasn't been feeling too well and I am constantly looking after her."

"Oh dear Bash I am sorry for bothering you, I will taken your leave now."

"Goodnight Mary."

"Goodnight Bash. Make sure to talk to Jenna in the morning, I think you'll be quite surprised at what she has to say to you." Leaving him dumbfounded she lightly skipped back her own chambers.

When she approached she heard a noise inside. She opened the door and saw Francis standing over her babes. "Francis " she said just above a whisper.

"Mary, is that you? Are you back?"

"Yes. It tis me. I was wondering if we could talk quickly."

"Of course."

They had a quick conversation and then moved to the bed. They drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the remainder of the night.

When the next morning Mary never realized Francis and them never went away. "Francis, you know how a day ago you had me pack our things for a few weeks. Why was that?"

"No Mary where is the fun in telling you. Just be waiting by the west gate after lunch."

"Of course, my dear husband see you soon."

"Goodbye my love, well for now ... at least."

Author note: so I should've said it early I own nothing except that plot and possible oc's for later. All rights are reserved in for the Cw network. And second of all spread the word about that story you guys. Thank you to my beta reader Sp12122015. Guys she writes a bunch of fanfics. She does Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Avengers, and Percy Jackson. They are all really good stories, check 'em out, review,favorite and follow both her and her stories.


	8. Chapter 7: A little Bump in the road

The guard barged in and said "Your Majesties, Lady Lola has returned." Lola left a week ago to meet Julien, after Catherine had her held hostage a few months back. Mary went to greet her alone despite my protests.

o()o()o (outside)

 _LOLA'S POV:_

"Lola, I thought you went to meet Julien, your HUSBAND"

"I did, but he was caught by the enforcement when we reached Calais. So I returned alone to get my position as Francis' mistress back, because I was disgraced in Scotland, so I could not go there."

"Lola, I do not know what to tell you except, you were warned when you left that you will not be welcomed back to the Castle."

"Mary, how dare you say such a thing I gave Francis his only child, and I am technically still his mistress."

"Lola, I hate to inform but when you left to meet your husband your title of his mistress was stripped and you've been replaced."

"Stripped of my title, Replaced by whom? Who replaced me Mary?" I nearly shouted.

"You first of all will not talk to your queen in such a manner. And secondly, you if you must know were replaced by Narcisse's niece. Francis sought solace with her while we were estranged and by my request her named her his mistress for she could never have a husband with her virtue so compromised."

"Mary, how could you, I thought you were my friend."

"And you, I? What were you when you slept with my ex-fiancée even though I left him with my feelings still so strong?"

"You know I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Still, you could've said no and stopped it, but you chose to let it continue."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, won't cut it now. you had a child and a husband."

" No. I ha-"

"I'm sorry did you just tell me no? Did you just say n to your friend, oh wait sorry your Queen"

"I was going to say, I still have my child and my husband was taken from me. "

"Well, again after you left without your child, sorry Francis' child , you lost him too."

"What do you mean by 'Lost him too.' ?"

"I mean you were stripped of the title of his mother and you are no longer Francis' mistress so I warn you now, do not test these water again. And I will be able to help you."

"Help me how?" I screamed.

"I just lost my child and my title. What could you do to help me? What send me to live with friends like you did with Kenna? Well hate to tell you but I don't want to live in Norway or anywhere but this castle. If I can't have the title of Francis' mistress, then let me come back as one of your ladies."

"I can't."

"You can't or won't."

"I can't." She repeated sternly. I had enough and before she could register what I did, I slapped twice and shoved her towards the door.

 _Mary's Pov:_

She slapped and pushed me.

"Guards." I say screaming from the floor. Francis came out at that point to see what was wrong.

"Mary." He asked me worriedly. He helped me up and then stepped towards Lola with anger present in his eyes. He stepped closer and was about to yell, when pain surged through me and I screamed. He turned slightly and saw me leaning against the wall ."Mary are you alright?" Truth be told I did so he was distracted while I silently signaled the guards to surround her.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Lets go back to bed."

"Guards." I repeated with a firm voice. "Take her and lock her up in the tower. She is too have a cover and foods at all and only meal time. She is to have no visitors or any communication, with anyone inside or outside the castle. If I find that any of these were broken I will have all your heads. Do I Make myself clear?" They all shook their heads and walked away with her towards the West tower. I turned back to Francis, who was holding the doors open for me. I quickly entered our chambers and walked over towards bathing chambers. Francis followed in suit. I was wiping away the blood the was on my face from the cuts that were on my upper cheeks.

"Mary, are you- " He stopped short when he saw the bloody tissues. "What happened Mary?"

"Nothing, when Lola slapped me her rings cut my face, I am fine. there all better they're cleaned bandaged."

"Mary, that's not okay."

"I'm fine, can we just sleep. Its not healthy for me or the Babe to have no sleep. "

"Of course." He led me over to the bed. When I was settled in, he walked over to the other side and crawled in so he was against me from behind. He was so close I was flushed. If he ever saw that he would never let me live it down that he still had this effect on me eighteen months into our marriage. I had to of just jinxed myself because he started to laugh hysterically.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked trying to play stupid. when he broke my face down to nothing I turned and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He laughed some more at my shyness and called it 'cute'.

"Mary, its nothing to be ashamed of." He tried to say with a straight face, it didn't last long before he was cracking up again. I kinda found it nice that my shame was amusing to him. I was actually smiling into his neck because I still had an effect on him, like he had an effect on me.

"I fully turned so I was supporting myself over his frame by my elbows, so I could get a better look at him. He stopped laughing in a few minutes and then flipped us, so he was mirroring the position I was in mere moments ago. He started to lean in to kiss my 'full and plump lips' as he called them. I started to lean but pulled away when I felt his breath on my lips. He pouted and whined and I simply replied.

"Punishment makes me feel content."

"Mary am I being punished for laughing, because if that is why its not a nice thing to punish me for laughing at your cuteness."

"First off: That is why I was punishing you before. And Secondly, the best way to punish you is to forbid you love."

"One, I see your point, and Two, I have a better punishment for myself."

"Okay I may consider it after I hear it."

"okay you could not let me talk to our baby for a whole week or oh you, could tell me I can't see John-Phillippe for a whole week."

"Ok, I will go with the first, because as a soon to be mother I would never not let someone see their child, that is just cruel."

"Fair deal, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes you may."

"Can I have one little kiss in my lips."

"Surely Husband, now I can't punish myself as well." We both lean in and our lips brush each others before it becomes more heated. At one point I open my mouth and his tongue slips in, but that is as far as we go because of my pregnancy. I sign in content when we pull away. His arms encircle my waist and we drift off into a comfortable sleep.

When I woke the next morning, I found, my arm stretched onto a cold side of the bed. The only thing that could mean was that, Francis woke and left without me. I got and quickly dressed myself, I need not to

have wasted more waiting for my maids to come. I was dressed in an elegant royal blue dress. I woke determined to see what when on at a Scottish council meeting. I wanted to know what goes on in fact In was sole ruler of that country for many a years, before my marriage to Francis. I say this because a corrupt ruler, like my mother Marie de Guise, is and never was a ruler to begin with.

I walked in, and I caught the attention of not only my husband, but the attention of the Scottish counsel.

"Gentleman, of course continue." I said as I took my rightful place, on my throne. I saw Francis looking at my front side a little too much. I would stare at him, and he would blush in embarrassment and go back to looking at counsel while the strategized on where to move with group soldiers, within the country.

A while later...

I got up and went to leave, but I was pushed up against, the wall, and the doors to the map room, were closed and everyone was gone, but Francis and I.

"No no no, Mary my beautiful queen you do not get to come here and tease then run away."

"Was I teasing?" I asked innocently. I continued,

"Forgive, me my grace I did not mean to be such a distraction." He laughed whole heartedly, then turned serious.

"That's very cute, but I think we should retire for the day, I am quite exhausted from today's meeting."

"Why of course, my King. let's go."  
My plan was working, he would be so surprised when he got to the room.

Francis' Pov:

She had this devious smile, that I did not like, however I wish I could see what's going on in my wife's mind. We walked up to our chambers door.

"We will be retiring early and we wish to not be troubled for the rest of day."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Thank you." I turned Mary, but found her gone and instead just an empty space. I entered our chambers. There were roses everywhere.

"Mary, what's all of this."

"I just wanted to celebrate our anniversary."

"Oh my , I have forgotten this day." I said sort of ashamed of myself.

END SCENE~ TEE HEE HEE...

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, AND TO MY FELLOW READERS... REVIEW,REVIEW, AND REVIEW SOME MORE. PEACE OUT fraryausllystelenashipper101.


End file.
